


Beakers & Blood

by catladylexi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Drug Use, Gen, Gottbleed Week, use of a homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catladylexi/pseuds/catladylexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Hermann Gottlieb who the worst person he ever had to share a work space with he would say Dr. Newton Geiszler. However, he would think of Alexander Eckstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beakers & Blood

Hermann stood outside his dorm room just staring at the door and the sliver of light escaping from underneath it. He thought he would be the first person in the dorm by moving in a few days early. Partly to miss the commotion of move in day, and partly to get back to work. However, Hermann underestimated the eagerness of his roommate. Hermann sighed and put his hand on the door knob.

Might as well get this over with.

He opened the door and found a gorgeous looking man hunched over a desk with papers spread all over it. The man looked up at Hermann with his hazel eyes, a smile spreading across his face.

“You must be Hermann.” He said getting up out of his seat. “I’m Alexander, it’s nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out toward Hermann.

“Nice to meet you as well” Hermann replied taking Alexander’s hand.

Alexander made his way back to his desk, while Hermann examined the empty side of the room. “I hope you don’t mind me moving in so early. I wanted to start working as soon as I could.”

“Oh it’s no problem. That is the exact reason why I decided to move in early as well.”

“Great minds think alike” Alexander stated flashing a smile at Hermann.

Hermann and Alexander hit it off right away. Hermann discovered that Alexander was at TU to study chemistry, and quickly learned that he was as much of a workaholic that he was. They bonded immediately over their love of space and numbers. Their bond grew stronger as late night talks of calculations led to sharing war stories about their fathers. Alexander was brilliant. Oh so brilliant. No one Hermann had meet and TU stimulated him in discussion like Alexander did. But like any human being Alexander had his flaws….

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Maybe we should call it a night.” Hermann stated looking at his clock which read 3:26 am. There was no response just the sound of fizzing and glass chattering. Hermann folded up the paper he was working on, putting it in an envelope before standing up and making his way toward is bed.

“Do you mind if I turn the light off?” Hermann asked.

No answer.

“Alexander, I’m exhausted can I please turn the light off?”

“Shit!” Alexander yelled as he spilled some kind of substance on his desk. Hermann rushed over to help save Alexander’s work, but he pushed Hermann away.

“Fuck off! You already caused me to mess up.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Hermann replied and he slowly picked up some papers that had landed on the floor. As he placed them on Alexander’s desk he noticed an almost empty pill bottle labeled C10H15N.

“Yeah you can turn the light off I’ll just use my table lamp” Alexander replied ignoring Hermann’s apology. “I know how you like to jack off after writing a letter to your little pen pal faggot.”

Hermann frowned, “I wish you wouldn’t use that term.”

“Yeah, yeah just get away from me so I can get back to work.”

Hermann stepped away, but couldn’t force himself into bed.

“Alexander would you please take a break. You haven’t slept in three days.”

“I’ve taken some power naps. I’m fine. Leave me alone.” He replied facing his desk.

“I’m wor-“

“DAMN IT HERMANN!” Alexander exploded turning around throwing a beaker at Hermann. Unfortunately Hermann wasn’t fast enough to dodge the beaker and it hit him above the left eye. He stumbled backward as the newly formed gash and cuts along his face started to bleed. The vision in his became blurred as the blood flowed. His face felt like it was burning and Hermann wasn’t sure if the beaker had something in it or if it was the temperature of his blood.

Hermann staggered to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His chest felt tight and all he could smell and taste was rust. He grabbed onto the sink to steady himself as he turned on the water. Drops of blood slowly fell from his face, turning a light pink as it mixed with the water before it disappeared down the drain. Hermann stood there in a trance just watching the blood fall from his face.

After a while he grabbed a towel and begin to clean his face. When he was finished he dressed up the cuts the best he could. The gash above this eyebrow would probably need stitches, but the bleeding had stopped which he was thankful for. Although all traces of blood were gone the taste and smell of blood still lingered.

Afraid to leave the bathroom, Hermann got in the tub and laid down. He knew his body would hate him for it, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t leave until he heard the door shut around 9am. Which was perfect time because at that point he could tell if the salty taste in his mouth was from the blood coming from his swollen lip or from his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> C10H15N is the chemical formula for methamphetamine. My contribution to gottbleed week! It’s probably hella terrible and I’m sorry for that. I didn’t have anyone proof read this, so any mistakes are my own!


End file.
